


Fake Boyfriends with Benefits

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Tweek Tweak, M/M, Top Craig Tucker, creek - Freeform, implied slow burn, oblivious boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Tweek and Craig had been dating since the fourth grade. Since then, they’d mutually agreed to stage-date and do relationship type things in the most platonic way possible.. too bad they accidentally fell in love.Alternatively, the one where they have mutual, platonic sex and it ends up in a seven year late confession scene.





	Fake Boyfriends with Benefits

Craig and Tweek had been stage-dating since the fourth grade. 

Neither of them really thought they were gay- it was mainly just so the town would be happy. They had seen how South Park had been when they staged that fake breakup and it was not pretty. So, they decided to get back together again... platonically, of course. 

But then they started to get older, and started to get these feelings that disgusted them both. They needed to be touched. They were hormonal, teenage boys who couldn’t bear using their hand one more fucking time. 

So, they became fake boyfriends.. with benefits. 

It was after school and they were at Craig’s house, Tweek hitting Craig’s bed on his back with a gasp, his mouth immediately being taken control over by Craig’s own. Twerk jerked his hips up, trying to hit contact with something, a whiny moan being muffled by Craig’s tongue. 

“Shut up,” Craig hissed, his hands roaming over Tweek’s body. 

He was fucking mad. He was slowly starting to fall in love with the sounds Tweek made when they had sex, his little gasps of Craig’s name, his stupid, pretty fucking face that made stupid, pretty fucking expressions that turned Craig on way more than he’d like to admit. 

He had fallen in love with Tweek a long time ago. 

Not that he’d admit that, though.

Tweek ignored him as usual, seemingly trying to be louder, and Craig propped himself up on his knees and reached over to his nightstand, flinging open the drawer and trying to find the necessities. His hands closed around the small bottle of lube he and Tweek both had at their houses and a condom. They had their boundaries, of course. 

Craig pulled Tweek’s pants off in one, fluid motion, throwing them off his bed and onto the floor. He tried not to look at Tweek’s pretty eyes, or lips, or nose, or face in general during sex. He blushed way too much for that. 

He rolled the lube around in his fingers, warming it up, and reached them down to the inside of Tweek’s boxers, pushing two inside. 

“Craig-“ Tweek whimpered, his back arching off the navy blue sheets as he gasped. Craig’s face hardened, and he teased the blonde, curling his fingers upwards, brushing the spot that made Tweek claw at his bed. He added a third finger slowly, ignoring Tweek’s gasps and pleads for him to go faster. When he seemed satisfied, he took them out, pouring a little more contents of the bottle onto his hand after putting the condom on and lubing his dick up. He looked up at Tweek once to see him looking at him with puppy eyes, half-lidded and hazy. He ignored the hots creeping up onto his face, and managed to speak. 

“Turn around.”

“What?” Tweek said, out of breath. “Why?”

“Because I can’t stand to look at you.” Okay, maybe it was a little harsh, but he truly couldn’t look at Tweek a little longer without getting too flustered. 

Tweek frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. “But you can fuck me?”

“Yeah, if you’d shut the fuck up,” Craig hissed. 

Tweek rolled his pretty, green eyes, but still obeyed, turning over on his stomach and pulling one of Craig’s pillows to him, wrapping his arms around it and preparing himself for whatever Craig had in mind. 

Craig may have taken a little too long to stare at Tweek’s ass as he positioned himself, sitting back up from his knees and gripping Tweek’s hips, squeezing them before pushing in. 

Tweek bit down on the pillow, stifling a loud moan as Craig slid into him. Craig was moving slow, waiting for Tweek to get adjusted. Tweek nodded hurriedly, resisting the urge to shout at him for being so gentle at first. 

Craig must’ve read his mind, because he tightened his grip on Tweek’s hips (Tweek knew he would have bruises by the end of it) and fucked him faster, Tweek moaning loudly as he came back up from the pillow. His eyes were squeezed shut as he bit his lip, raising his hips back to get more of Craig. 

“Fuck,” Craig choked out, his head falling back as he continued to slam into Tweek repeatedly. The blonde was moaning loud beneath him, but he didn’t care much. 

He loved the noises he was making anyways. 

“Fuck,” Craig repeated, “you feel so fucking good. Oh, shit.” Tweek only whined in response, leaning back to take all of Craig in. He propped himself up with his elbows, clutching the sheets in both hands as he gasped out. 

“Oh my God, Craig!” Tweek cried out, his eyes still shut, his mouth open. He didn’t care, but he was pretty sure he was drooling. Scratch that, positive. This felt really fucking good. 

Tweek obviously had only slept with him in his life, but Craig definitely was probably the best he’ll ever have. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Craig was really good at sex. He lasted a long time and wasn’t too quick or too slow, and he knew what Tweek wanted. They had come to a mutual agreement that sex was only a basic need in the fake relationship, and they didn’t have to ask for it- it just happened. 

Craig took a hand off of Tweek’s hips and reached around him and began to jerk him off, pumping him slowly as he kept the rate he was going. 

“I’m gonna come... oh my God,” Tweek sobbed, his head spinning as Craig mercilessly fucked him into the mattress. 

Craig agreed briefly, and he increased the speed. Tweek cried out as he came into Craig’s hand, who finished slowly after him, groaning when he did so. “Holy shit.”

He pulled out, both shuddering at the loss of contact and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it successfully into the trash bin next to his nightstand. 

Tweek rolled onto his side, watching as Craig got up and grabbed a towel from the laundry basket he kept in his room and brought it back over, wiping his hand off on it and then wiping off his bed as best as he could. He’d change the sheets, obviously, but for now, he was way too fucking exhausted for that. 

He collapsed next to Tweek, putting his boxers back on and listening to the blonde’s breathing go back to normal. 

“That was great,” Tweek finally said, nodding as if he needed double confirmation. 

“Yeah, uh, you were great, too,” Craig said, mentally hitting himself for sounding so stupid. He might be great at talking during sex, but afterwards he might as well be mute. 

They were silent for a moment. Then, Tweek spoke up. “Was there a reason you wanted me to turn around..?”

“No,” Craig lied quickly, mentally hitting himself again. He felt Tweek shift next to him, and he was face-to-face with him. Tweek’s face betrayed nothing as he searched Craig for something. 

Craig sighed, narrowing his eyes at Tweek for being so goddamn interrogative. Tweek smirked, knowing he had won. 

“Are you gonna tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Craig answered. He didn’t want to have this talk. He really didn’t. He would’ve been way better off if he had just turned and cuddled Tweek after as they fell asleep. Unfortunately for him, the blonde’s energy and refractory period was way too high for Craig to handle. 

Tweek’s lips curled into something like a frown but not quite. Craig sighed again. 

“I’m not gay,” he said, parroting his favorite phrase to use after they did something remotely intimate. Tweek huffed and rolled his eyes. Craig closed his eyes. “I don’t want this to be a real thing. I really, really don’t.” 

“Why?” Tweek said, and Craig opened his eyes, watching as Tweek’s face filled with confusion and.. disappointment? He couldn’t place it. 

“It’s just...” he sighed one more time, turning his head and making complete eye contact. “We were forced to be in this... ‘relationship’, you know? This wasn’t a real thing. And I just... didn’t want to catch feelings.”

Shut up, shut up, shut up. 

Tweek half-smiled. “Didn’t or don’t?”

“I don’t know,” Craig said truthfully, his heart racing. How weird it was to confess feelings in a seven year relationship. 

“Craig,” Tweek said gently, “I’m not going to help you talk to me about your feelings. This is your mind, not mine. Please just tell me.” 

Craig hesitated for a while. “I don’t know how to tell my fake boyfriend that I want him to be my real boyfriend if I don’t even know what I am.”

Tweek broke eye contact then, a blush tinting his cheeks as he stifled a grin. “You don’t have to label anything. You know that.”

“We had to label, honey,” Craig pointed out, “in the fourth grade. And now we’re in high school. What does that say about us?”

“We say things about us, Craig,” Tweek said, “because we know who us best. Now, tell me what you want.” 

Craig hesitated. “I.. I want you, Tweek,” he said quietly, closing his eyes as he waited for a reaction. Nothing came for a moment. He opened them. “Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

Tweek cut him off by leaning over and kissing him, causing Craig to close his eyes one more time, relief making him dizzy. 

“I was waiting for you to say something,” Tweek said into his mouth, kissing him after every other word. “I’ve been actually in love with you for a while.”

Craig leaned back up, moving back over Tweek and kissing down his neck, listening to the pleased whine come from the back of his throat. 

“Does this mean-“ Tweek gasped, “-we can act like a real couple because we- oh -are a real couple?”

“Yeah, baby,” Craig said against his skin, biting it afterwards. “I love you, Tweekers.”

Tweek blushed, moving his hands up the taller boy’s back and down to his boxers, pulling them back down. “I love you too, Craig.”

**Author's Note:**

> first creek fic!!
> 
> for my angst lovers: i promise you, i almost made it into angst. but i couldn’t bring myself to do it. 
> 
> to my usual readers: i apologize for the lack of updates. school has been a bitch lately, but i’m trying my best to try to write when i can. hopefully i’ll be updating by the beginning of next week before i leave for the short vacation to california (aaa), because i probably won’t have service/time to update. 
> 
> and as always, thank you for reading, and i appreciate feedback!! 
> 
> tons of love（╹◡╹）♡


End file.
